Spike's Dream from "Restless": The Budget Version
by indri
Summary: Spike's dream hints at what's to come in Season 5


TITLE: Spike's Dream in "Restless": The Budget Version  
AUTHOR: Indri  
SPOILERS: Hints about Season 5  
RATING: PG  
PARTS: 1/1 Complete  
DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me.   
FEEDBACK: archaeoindri@yahoo.com  
  
  
SPIKE'S DREAM IN ``RESTLESS''---THE BUDGET VERSION   
  
Spike enters a large, darkened room. There is a rug in the middle of   
the floor, a wooden trunk pushed into a window bay, and a writing table   
and chair standing next to a second window. The windows are swinging   
open, their curtains billowing in the wind. It is night.   
  
SPIKE: I can hear you. (Sing-song) I can hear you breathing!   
  
SPIKE: Shouldn't have let me in.   
  
He walks up to the trunk. Smiling, he taps his fingers along the top,   
back and forth, back and forth. Then, with a sudden lunge, he pulls   
the trunk open and reaches in to grasp at---nothing. He peers in.   
  
SPIKE: Where've you gone?   
  
He stands up straight again and touches the back of his head. When he   
looks at his fingers, there is blood on them. He backs away from the   
trunk, absent-mindedly licking off the blood while opening the door to   
an adjoining room with his other, cleaner, hand.   
  
The second room is empty; a sofa, a chair and some incidental items of   
furniture are all covered in white dust sheets. There is a faint sound   
of singing. Spike moves towards a pair of French windows leading   
outside. He opens these to find:   
  
Drusilla, in a thin white dress, playing with Miss Edith. She sits on the   
snow-covered cobblestones of a courtyard. It is snowing lightly. Still   
night.   
  
DRU: Half a pound of tuppenny rice, half a pound of treacle. That's the   
way the money goes---Pop! goes the weasel.   
  
SPIKE: Drusilla! What are you doing out here, Pet? You'll catch your   
death.   
  
DRU: I brought you a present!   
  
She kisses Miss Edith on the head and then stands up, giggling. She is   
holding something behind her back. Then she reaches forward to place a   
pair of wire-rimmed spectacles on Spike's nose.   
  
DRU: You're not seeing clearly.   
  
SPIKE: (taking hold of her arms) Dru...   
  
Drusilla continues to giggle and starts running her hands up and down   
his chest. He leans over to kiss her, but she pulls away, shaking her   
head. She backs away into the darkness, leaving him standing alone.   
  
Spike hears a scuttling sound behind him, back in the house. He turns   
and...   
  
Finds himself back in the first room, except this time it's day. He   
staggers back to escape direct sunlight. Lounging around on the rug   
are Anya, Xander, Oz, Willow and Giles. Giles is dressed as he was for   
``Band Candy''---in jeans, white tank top and without glasses---and   
he's smoking. All are playing a board game.   
  
ANYA: Spike! Do you want to play? I've saved you a seat.   
  
She pats a spot next to her. The others groan.   
  
ANYA: Only game in town!   
  
SPIKE: You know that's not my thing.   
  
He steps further into the room, looking about himself while still   
avoiding direct sunlight.   
  
SPIKE: Where's the slayer? Doesn't she get to play?   
  
Giles reaches out and seizes Spike's foot.   
  
GILES: (menacingly) You don't lay a finger on her, do you hear?   
  
SPIKE: Sure, pops. I know the drill. Besides, I can't hurt her, I've   
got this chip (gestures to his head).   
  
GILES: (muttering) I'm sure you'll think of something.   
  
Giles releases Spike's foot.   
  
ANYA: Oh look! I'm winning.   
  
XANDER: But I've told you before, An. Your turn only lasts fifty   
years.   
  
ANYA: (disappointed) Oh.   
  
SPIKE: (shaking his head) You're not even worth eating.   
  
He goes back to the other room, which is in night. The dustcover has   
been pulled from one of the chairs and Angelus is sitting there. He's   
dressed in late 1800s clothing and his Oirish accent is in full swing.   
  
ANGELUS: William, my boy. How're you doing?   
  
SPIKE: Piss off.   
  
ANGELUS: Now, what sort of way is that to greet an old friend? (Beat)   
Haven't seen you in the killing fields for an age.   
  
SPIKE: Well, it's not through want of trying.   
  
A long white arm snakes into shot, over Angelus' shoulder. It is   
Dru's. She coils around him as Angelus gets up from the chair to face   
Spike.   
  
ANGELUS: You just don't get it, do you? You never did. I get to them   
first and then (his arm encircling Dru's waist)---I take them away from   
you.   
  
DRU: (to Angel) He doesn't look well. (Reaches out to pinch Spike's   
face affectionately.) A bit peaky.   
  
Spike's POV. Angel and Dru regard him dispassionately. She extends a   
finger and then withdraws it.   
  
DRU: I think they're supposed to bite.   
  
Angelus turns himself and Dru around so that are facing each other in   
an embrace.   
  
ANGELUS: Face it, Dru. You left him alone too long and now he's   
forgotten how to feed.   
  
She rubs her face tearfully into his shoulder.   
  
ANGELUS: There, there now. Shall we make you another?   
  
The scuttling sound returns.   
  
SPIKE: (in alarm) Did you hear that?   
  
Angelus and Dru ignore him and begin to kiss.   
  
SPIKE: It's them, isn't it? All of them. They're out to get me.   
  
He turns to run back through to the first room, where it's night   
again. Harmony sits lengthwise on the trunk, painting her nails.   
  
HARMONY: (to herself) I mean, at least not all of _my_ friends are   
imaginary.   
  
Spike backs into the second room, which is now empty. The scuttling   
continues. A glimpse of black hair. Spike runs to the outer doors, but   
they're locked.   
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell!   
  
He rattles at the door, then punches through the door handle with his   
palm. He flings himself outside, where he finds---   
  
He is in bright sunlight, in the desert. He's chained to a makeshift wooden   
platform so that he's dangling from his arms and his shirt is torn.   
He thrashes about.   
  
To one side we can now see Buffy. She's wearing a tiny red dress and   
enormously high heels. The cheese man stands beside her and she   
chooses a piece from his platter. She eats it slowly, smacking her   
lips.   
  
An impression of thick black hair and a mud-smeared visage.   
  
BUFFY: What are you waiting for? I told you to _gut_ him. (Smugly)   
There's going to be nothing left of him once I'm done.   
  
The First Slayer flings herself at the chained Spike.   
  
He screams. 


End file.
